QuickySlippy
QuickySlippy was originally a minor character created solely for comic relief . He was active during season one, weeks one and two, as "The Bringer of Various Fast Foods". As time progressed, he started to be more significant to the plotline, eventually having a fairly major role for a short time. Appearance QuickySlippy is a Human-Cat hybrid, with semi-long, brown hair and green eyes. He's 5'9" tall and fairly thin. He has grey cat ears, sharp fingernails, and white markings on his cheeks, all due to his cat blood. Personality QuickySlippy has experienced a massive personality shift in the short amount of time he was active. This shift can be put into three stages: Pre-possession, Possession, and Post-VoxDeath Pre-Possession In the beginning, QuickySlippy was a fairly happy-go-lucky character. He ran around delivering fast food to the rebellion participants And had a good time doing it. He joked around a lot, and at one point started taunting the Warden with puns, not thinking twice of possible consequences. He loved to explore, sometimes getting sidetracked on fast food runs. Possession While possessed in the labyrinth, QuickySlippy became mischievous, making false threats to King Haddock and trying to throw him off of his game and attempting to indirectly affect the rebellion members through his compromised ruling, though this hadn't worked. He became self sacrificing, willing to do anything to keep the warden in TreePelt's body safe, even to the point of tackling Haddock to the ground during his attack on the warden. Post-VoxDeath QuickySlippy, after learning of LostVox's death, had become rather quiet and sullen. He lost his joking manner, becoming withdrawn and not nearly as vocal as he once was. He felt partially at fault for what had happened to Vox and, due to his impaired memory during the possession, feared he had done more damage than he actually had. He thought he was a danger to everyone around him and constantly susceptible to complete possession.Category:Characters Abilities__FORCETOC__ Half-Breed QuickySlippy, being a Halfbreed, is very quick and light on his feet, aiding him in his fast food runs. He has slightly stronger hearing than the regular human, and his fingernails are sharper and harder than a regular human's but still not quite claws. History Not much is known about QuickySlippy at all, other than what has been provided within the roleplay. No history or family has been revealed. Role in the Rebellion Season one In the beginning, QuickySlippy would travel the lands, popping in at random times to provide fast food to those who might need it. During one of his fast food runs, he happened upon a dragon egg. Later, during the same run, it hatched a Skrill. The explosion did little damage, with the exception of the Burger King he was delivering. After the initial confusion, the Skrill (named Stormcloud) ate a large amount of the Burger King, leading to the discovery that dragons absolutely love the fast food. Upon heading back to the ice fortress of the rebellion, QuickySlippy had placed the infant Stormcloud in the nursery. Later on, the Warden had snuck into the nursery and made away with the infant dragons and eggs, including the Skrill. QuickySlippy continued to deliver fast food, while keeping an eye out for any signs of the infants. He then embarked on a fast food run into a vast labyrinth where Kiri and Clover had gotten a lead on the location of the infants and the eggs. Upon reaching them, they sat down to enjoy some Burger King Season two QuickySlippy is still exiled Season three QuickySlippy continues being exiled Relationships Quotes "You shall not win this battle, for we have a rebellion, a king, and fast food. I would ask if you wanted any Kentucky fried chicken, but it seems you chose the wrong side"